The Jacobs Family
by barbiegirl23
Summary: Twins Danny and Britney have never been interested in thier family's past. When sent to the HOA, will they find out a secrect about thier family hidden in the house that may change them forever? OC/Jerome, OC/Patricia, hint of Fabina :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic:) I really hope you all like it, I worked a while on devolping the charaters:)**

**Britney's POV**

My twin brother Danny and I stood at the front door of our new home, The House of Anubis. I fidgeted with my platinum blonde hair, while Danny just leaned against the wall of the house, pushing back his jet black hair as he did. He always tried to seem cool...even though he totally wasn't. Suddenly, the door opened. A boy with dirty blonde hair answered the door.

"Who are you?" He had a really big British accent. I really hoped I wouldn't stand out with American accent.

"We were assigned to live in this house. So, if you could just tell me where Trudy is..." The guy gave me this devious half-smile.

"What's the rush? We should get to know each other." He put one hand against the window frame.

"Could you not hit on my sister, and show us where Trudy is?" Danny suddenly came into view, and he looked a bit frustrated. He had on aviator sunglasses, along with a black leather jacket, black jeans, an unbuttoned a gray collared shirt, and white undershirt. Even with the sunglasses hiding his face, hes looks could kill. I looked down at my gray skinny jeans and bright blue v neck, and white cami underneath. . We looked like polar opposites.

"She's in the kitchen, its down the hall and to the left. And my names Jerome by the way. " He walked up the stairs, to a two students up their. I didn't really pay much attention, and headed to the kitchen. Danny lagged behind, taking his sweet time.

"You gonna walk .2 miles per hour all day? Scoot you boot Dan." He put his hands in his jacket, sucking his teeth at me.

"Your not my mother, Brit." I rolled my eyes, and continued my way to the kitchen. A lady, naturally tan, who looked very motherly sat in the kitchen, placing spaghetti on plates.

"Um, Trudy?" She turned around and immediately smiled, surprising us giving us both big hugs. Danny didn't really hug back, he wasn't one for showing emotion.

"Well, I assume your Daniel and Britney Jacobs, right?" She looked back and forth at us, beaming.

"I go by Danny, and yeah." She smiled, and talked gently to us.

"I'll show you our rooms after dinner, which is about to start right now. Take a seat wherever you want darlings!" She gave us one last sweet smile, returning back to her work. I followed Danny to the dining area. A bunch of students were already seated around the table, and there talking came to an end when we entered the room.

"Who are you?" A girl with dark hair, and a red streak in her hair spoke up. She seemed kind of rude.

"Britney, and Danny Jacobs. We go assigned here, were from Iowa, its in the States." Danny, of course, grabbed the seat between at girl with dirty blonde hair, and one with platinum blonde hair.

"Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Amber, Patricia, Mick, Mara and, I suspect you know me by now. love." I grimaced at him. I was forced to sit by him, and the guy named Fabian.

"Finally, now I'm not the only American." The girl named Nina smiled at me. I noticed Danny had took off his sunglasses, and was now flashing smiles Amber, who was sitting next to him.

"Why you here? Why not America?" I was expecting that question. I didn't really want to answer it. Luckily, Danny stepped in for me.

"Our dad went here way back when." I sighed. Thank god he left out the party about our family supplying the money for two scholarships. I didn't want people to think we had power here. Or money. Danny and I had a lot of experiences with kids who were just are friends for the stuff we had. We ate, mostly only making small talk and answering simple questions.

"What's for dessert?" Mick asked right away. He'd already had three servings of pasta. I leaned over to Fabian, and whispered

"Does it eat like that all the time?" Fabian nodded, while my jaw dropped. How is that boy morbidly obsessed with the way he eats?

"Time to show you around to your rooms!" Trudy came in, gesturing me and Danny to follow her. I got, up, while Danny slid back on his sunglasses, grabbing his luggage. I grabbed my guitar case, and he grabbed his.

"Danny this, will be your room. It's conjoined to Fabian and Mick's by that door right there." Danny went in the room, immediately crashing on the mattress. We both had major jet lag, and I honestly just wanted to sleep.

"This will be your room, hun, okay? It's conjoined to Nina's and Amber's room." I nodded, putting all my stuff down. The room was empty. I immediately started taking up pictures, NY Jets Posters, and my favorite actor, Logan Lerman. I placed my guitar on the bed, which was right next to a window. I lazily put my green ad white striped comforter on the mattress. I placed my favorite picture, of my family on the nightstand. We were all actually smiling in it. That was a rare occasion for my family. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Nina walked in with Amber. I smiled, and waved at them, while making the bed.

"Hey, what's up?" They seemed pretty cool.

"Just wondered if you needed any help." Nina said, giving me a kind smile. I shook my head.

"I'm good right now, but thanks. I have a huge jet lag, and I really need to catch up on some sleep. But, I'll guess I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Totally," Replied Amber smiling. As soon as hey exited, I fell down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe this whole boarding school thing wouldn't be as complicated as I thought. Everyone seemed pretty nice, and the drama seemed to be kept at a minimum. Who knows, maybe this year will actually be normal?

Boy, was I completely wrong.

**Like it? Comments? Questions? Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the confusion...here is the second chapter.

**Britney's POV**

I jogged around the campus, taking in the scenery as I went. I had on a pair of sweatpants that read '**WHS TRACK' **down the side on them. My shirt was a bright blue fitted sport top, which was covered by an open white track jacket. My headphones were popped in, and I wasn't paying attention to anything in front of me. I ran into something solid, causing me to stumble back onto my butt, and my head phones to fall out of me ears. I rubbed my head, looking up to see who I had crashed into.

"Mick? What are you doing up this early?" He, rubbing his shoulder, which I'm guessing I bumped my head into, smiled lightly at me.

"Just out for a run. Got stay in shape for track." He got up, offering his own hand to help me up. I took it, and placed my iPod in my pocket.

"You run track?" I didn't see him as the type. I saw him more as a rugby guy.

"Yeah, only for the past couple of years though. I'm guessing you do it to." He said this gesturing to my sweatpants.

"Just for a few years. I really like it though, and I'm fairly good." Mick smiled, and he seemed to like talking about this kind of stuff. I guessed there weren't many people in the house he could talk about track with.

"Want to run back with me? Wouldn't want you getting lost or anything, especially on your first day." He said this causally, and I started to jog with him.

"Long or short distance?"

"Both, I prefer long" He replied. I nodded, as we approached the house.

"You think anyone else is awake?" He shook his head, and I shrugged an went inside. We both gasped as we opened the door. Standing there, about inches apart each other, was Patricia and my brother.

**Danny's POV  
**

I walked down stairs, grabbing a monster from the fridge.

"You know, it isn't good to have energy drinks this early. It'll hurt your immune system." I rolled my eyes, seeing it Patricia. I should have guessed by how loud and obnoxious the voice was.

"Oh, not my immune system!" I said using sarcasm, while taking a big sip from it just to anger her. She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you up anyway? It's five in the morning. You don't need to be up until six." Pshhh. This girl. She's so annoying.

"Jet-lag. What's your excuse princess?" I leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, so I was closer to her.

"Bad dream. It really frightened me."

"Oh, how intriguing. Tell me more." She rolled her eyes at the second time because of my sarcasm. I laughed.

"Your a total jerk, you know that?" I gave her this little smirk.

"I just act how I feel like acting. Not my fault my inner person is a jerk." I shrugged, taking another big swig of the drink.

"Maybe you should act a little more mature, or caring."

"But wouldn't that make me fake? Acting like someone that I'm not?" Patricia didn't have a come back for that one. I smiled big at my win.

"Whatever Jacobs." I stuck my tongue out her, causing her to head for the stairs.

"Wait, Williamson!" She stopped right in front of the front door, her arms crossed.

"What, Jacobs? I don't really have time for this. I do have a life you know." I sighed, putting the most serious look on my face.

"There's something on your shirt." She looked down at where my finger was pointing, and I flicked her nose, laughing.

"Real mature." I smiled.

"Yo totally fell for it."

"How would you feel if I just followed you around all morning making stupid little jokes?"

"You'd like it. Who wouldn't?" The door opened, and I saw Mick and my sister standing there. I hadn't realized Patricia and I has moved so close to each other. I took a step back, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Catch your later Williamson." I walked calmly into the kitchen, leaving Patricia, my sister, and Mick speechless on what just happened.

**Britney POV**

I stood at doorway with Mick, looking at Patricia.

"I have to, um, get dressed." Her walk up the stairs turned into a run.

"What was that all about?" Mick said, moving inside.

"I don't know. But I have to take a shower, see you at breakfast." I waved, rushing up the stairs. I took a shower, blow-dried my curly hair, deciding not to straighten it today. I got dressed quickly, applied some make-up, and rushed out the front door. I ran into someone, for the second time today, who was in front of my door. As I was falling, a felt two strong hands catch me. I looked up and saw Jerome's face. He was smirking at me.

"What? No thank-you?" I rolled my eyes at how cocky he was.

"Your the reason I fell" I said this while standing up.

"Yeah, but I caught you. I could've just let you fall." I debated this in my mind.

"Well, thanks, I guess." I started to walk past him, but felt him grab onto my wrist.

"I needed to ask you something important." I placed my hands on my hips, waiting for him to talk. He stood there silently for a second, as if he was debating something in his head.

"Will yo be on the dance committee? There aren't enough volunteers, and my parents are making me participate in at least one club. It's either that or Chess Club. And, please, I DO NOT want to be in chess club." I thought for a second. I do need something to do besides study.

"What's in it for me?" Jerome seemed relieved I was open to the idea of it.

"Two free dance tickets, and the feeling of a job well done?" I shook my head.

"If I do it, you'll owe me." I smirked, seeing his face not as happy anymore.

"What do I have to do?"

"That's the beauty of this. I choose what you do and when." Jerome frowned at this.

"No, that's ridiculous." I sighed.

"Then you mine as well sign up for chess club...I'm sure the girls will love that."

"Whatever, I agree. Just nothing dangerous, or to stupid." I smiled, and held out my hand for him to shake. He shook it.

"You've got a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Britney's POV**

"No, Mick, that makes no sense. You have to calculate slope using two different points, not the same slope twice." I looked over Mick's Algebra at the dinning room table. He wasn't exactly the brightest star in the sky, so he usually had Mara help him. But ever since they got in a big fight over something ridiculous like grades, I've been helping him.

"This makes no sense. Why do I need to learn this stuff anyway? I doubt anyone's every going to come up to me when I'm in a track meet saying 'What's the slope of this line?' His whole concept is just stupid." He sighed.

"You'll need to it know how to do this for finals and midterms. Just pay attention, okay?" Mick was one of those guys that got distracted very, very, VERY easily. After walking him through a few problems, we decided to take a break.

"So, what's up with you and Jerome?" I looked at him strangely. Me and Jerome? He had to be kidding, right?

"Were just friends." Mick gave me this look, that read 'Yeah, right.' I leaned back in my chair.

"Oh, come one Britney. No one joins dance committee just for kicks. I doubt your there for Alfie, so that only leaves Jerome." I bit my lip. It's not like I didn't find Jerome attractive. He was fairly good looking, and it didn't hurt that he was super funny on top of that.

"I don't know. He's kind of cute." Mick smiled at me finally cracking. We'd become good friends over these past couple of days, almost best friends. It was pretty awesome.

"I knew it. You fancy him!" He said that rather loudly, making Fabian and Nina look at us from the couch.

"Shh, Mick, I don't want the whole house to know!" He laughed lightly at my reaction to this. I frowned slightly at him.

"I can always convince him to ask you to the dance, if you want. I can almost guarantee he doesn't have a date yet. That dudes got no game." I giggled at this. Jerome was the type of guy I excepted girls to line up to date him He was smart, funny, AND cute. The complete package.

"You don't have to. I can always go in a group." Mick shoo his head.

"No, I insist. You might actually calm calm Jerome down a little bit. Maybe he'll stop trying to replace all my track clothes with dresses."

"Mick, you have to be only of the best friends ever. Seriously." I gave him a big hug, just as Jerome walked through the door. I released after I saw Jerome was there.

"Oh, hi Jerome." Mick said. He got up and left after Jerome sat down next to me.

"So you and Mick...?"

"Ew, no. He's more like a best friend. I can't really picture him in that kind of way." Jerome nodded at this, and I couldn't hep but notice he looked a little relieved.

"Well, anyway, the committee asked me and Alfie to organize there photos on a poster-board. There of all the post Prom Kings and Queens. Alfie feeling a bit under the weather, so I was wondering if wanted to help." I took a second to analyze this. Alfie wasn't sick, I know that as a fact. He was fine all day today.

"Why not? Want to do it in my room?"

"I'll be up there in a few, I just have to get everything." I nodded, putting all my books in my book bag and heading upstairs. I went upstairs in my room, trading up a bit, making sure I didn't have any bras laying around on the floor.

"Knock, knock." Jerome said, coming into my room. I smiled at him, gesturing him to come sit sit on the floor next to me. We organized the photos by year, and then arranged them on the poster. Our hands touched reaching for the glue at the same time. He pulled away probably a second later than he should have. The photo from 1930 caught my eye. It looked like my dad, except without a beard, and a little skinner. But it couldn't have been. My dads only in his 30's. The guy in the photos probably 80 now. I looked at the photo closer, noticing the man ad the same crooked grin as my father. I bit my lip. It looked just like him.

"Hello? Earth to Britney?" Jerome snapped me back to reality.

"Interesting photo?" Jerome picked it up and looked it, trying to see what made it so special from all the other photos.

"It just looks like someone I know." He raised an eyebrow, looking at guy.

"He kind of looks like you. Same blue eyes, and ears." I tugged on my ear when he said this. I was almost convinced the man in the photo was my father.

"Probably just a coincidence." We got back to work, arranging all the photos, and then gluing them on. I kept thinking about that one photo the whole time though.

"You okay? You seem a little off?" Jerome said after we finished the poster. I shrugged.

"Yeah, my backs and neck are just a little sore." Jerome stood up, and held his hand out for him to help me up when I said this.

"Stand forward, and cross your arms across your chest." I crossed my arms, but before turning around I asked 'Why?"

"Your backs sore, so I' going to crack it, duh. Just stay still." I felt Jerome's arms wrap around me stomach from behind. He felt warm. He lifted me up, and arched back, causing my back to crack about a million times. I was almost disappointed when he took his arms from around me.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks Jerome" We stood awkwardly looking at each there for a couple of seconds. We heard voices, that sounded like Nina and Fabian, pass my door.

"Did you hear that?" I peeked my head outside my door, seeing the two of them head for the attic.

"What are they doing there?" Jerome said, stating exactly what I was thinking. I creeped out, following them. I felt Jerome grab my wrist.

"What are you doing?" He whispered this, so that Nina or Fabian wouldn't hear.

"Following them. You coming?" Jerome smiled.

"Sneaky and pretty. I like it." I felt my face turn red after he said that. I tip-toed, making sure not to make to much noise. I saw Nina unlock the attic door with a bobby pin, and then slip inside. After the slipped in, I made my way to the attic door, trying to open it.

"It's locked, you need a something to stick in there to unlock it." Jerome said this while I kept playing with the door, hoping it would loosen.

"Got any ideas?" he eyed the door carefully, them reached in my hair to get a pin form it. I couldn't help but notice how gently he removed it.

"Try this." I stuck the bobby pin in there, trying to unlock the door. It stuck in, and made a rather loud sound.

"Is anyone near the attic?" Jerome and froze at hearing Victor's voice.

"Any ideas?" I looked around. We couldn't get to my room fast enough to hide.

"Yeah, just stay still." Jerome grabbed my wrist, tugged me against the door, and pressed our lips together.

"Mr. Clark, Miss Jacobs, may I remind you this is a school, not a movie theater." We separated, and I felt relieved. He bought it.

"Sorry sir. You know, hormones, and stuff." I told him this, hopefully making him buy what he just saw. Victor gave us a questioning look. I realized Jerome was still holding on to my wrist.

"Just don't let me catch you two doing this again. You both should know better. Now back to your rooms." We left, Jerome tugging me back into my room. He shut the door and gave my a big smile.  
"Your a genius! He totally bought it!" Jerome picked me up, spinning me in a circle. I smiled bright at him.

"It was your idea! If it wasn't for you thinking so fast, we both would've probably been on house arrest for he next week!" He put me down after I said this, but kept both of us hands on my shoulders.

"I could kiss you right now, I swear." I felt myself blush again. A sudden knock on the door made us both jump apart.

"Come in." I called. Danny stepped in my room, looking back and forth between me and Jerome.

"So, how long have you two been messing around?" I put my hands on my hips when Danny said that.

"Excuse me?" Danny rolled his eyes at me.

"Patricia and I saw you two kiss by the attic door. She's probably going to tell Amber who will tell everyone. But seriously, how long have you two been together?"

"Were not technically together Danny. That was just a cover. Victor was about to find us trying to break into the attic, so we thought fast." I looked at Jerome, and saw how he kind of distanced himself from me and Danny. He probably didn't want to be in the middle of us arguing.

"Mhm. Sure."

"I've got to go, um, make sure Alfie's alright. See you later Britney." Jerome rushed out of the room. As soon as he left, I got the poster, and held it up to Danny.

"Look at the one, right there. Remind you of anyone?" Danny looked at the picture,his eyes getting extremely wide.

"It..It looks just like dad. Exactly like him. Even the ears. That's creepy." Danny examined the picture a little longer.

"Do you ever remember dad looking older? At all?" Danny bit his lip after I said this.

"Not that I can remember..." We both looked at each other weirdly. I heard someone, probably Mick call 'Supper's ready!' up the stairs. Danny put down the poster, and followed me to the dinning room. Everyone seemed to stop talking when I came into the room. I sat in my usual seat between Jerome and Mick. Several people kept looking back and forth from me and Jerome.

"So, um, anyone heard any good gossip lately? About secret couples?" Mick gave me and Jerome a look.

"Maybe about two blonde people?" I rolled my eyes at everyone dancing around the subject.

"Cut it guys. We aren't a couple. We were just trying not to get caught by Victor." I spoke after everyone looked at me.

"Besides...could you really see me and Jerome together? Impossible, right?" I felt like hitting myself in the head after saying that. Jerome seemed to sink in his chair a little next to me.

"That's not what it looked like..." Patricia spoke in a loud voice.

"Whatever Patricia. Your one to talk. What were you doing alone with my brother anyway?" Everyone seemed to stop eating and look at Patricia.

"Well...um...we were..." I smirked.

"Exactly what I thought." I got up from the table, giving Trudy my plate, and heading upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blahhhh. Another chapter, enjoy.**

**Britney's POV**

I walked alone back to the house. The quickest route was right by this party with a bunch of drunk rugby players. I hesitated to walk by there. A guy, checked me out, and then kept in front of me when I tried to get around him.

"Excuse me, I have to get back to my house." I tried to step around him again, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Hold up. You want to come back to my room with me?" I tried to put the most disgusted look on my face.

"No, I actually have to get back to my boyfriend." I lied, hoping that it would get the guy to let go of me.

**Jerome's POV**

The guy looked at Britney like she was a piece of meat. I felt like punching him. I couldn't imagine what Danny would've done if he was here.

"Let me go." Britney looked scared of the guy. Like she wanted to run in the other direction.

"Hey love, this guy bothering you?"I walked up, making Britney look relived.

"Jerome." She smiled as soon as I walked over. Her face looked less frightened when I came.

"You the boyfriend? Darling, you could do so much better. You should just come back to my room with me." He was supposed to better than me? Pshhh.

"Back, off man. Just leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want to see your ugly face around her." I felt his fist connect with my face, knocking me onto my back.

"Jerome!" I heard Britney say. She was by my side in a second, hovering above me. I could see how worried how her face looked.

"That's what you get man." I could hear the guy say this, and say Britney shoot him a horrible look. . Britney put her hand on my eye, tracing her fingers lightly over where I already knew a bruise was forming.

"Jerome, you didn't have to do that. I would've handled that." I could see Britney practically crying. I'm pretty sure the guy ran away after seeing so hurt. She helped me sit up, and I felt really dizzy.

"Oh, Jerome, your already bruising up." She put her hand on my face, and felt it sting a little bit. I flinched a little. She started to withdraw her hand after that, but I grabbed it, taking it in my own.

"It was worth it. That guy really deserved it. Just don't mention it." She smiled tiny at this. She kissed my cheek, so lightly that I could barely feel it. After helping me back to the house, and getting Trudy to check me out, I sat in my bed, resting up.

***AN HOUR LATER***

**Britney's POV**

I knocked on Jerome's door, and opened it after I heard someone say 'come in' He was sitting up on his bed, against the headboard.

"Hey, you okay?" He had to be one of the sweetest guys ever. He was asking me if I was okay after he just got punched in the face. He smirked at me, and I sat the edge of his bed. I put the tips of my fingers on his bruise. It was pretty bad.

"Trudy told me it was a mild concussion. I feel really bad, Jerome. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have been near that place."

"Don't swear it." He smiled bright at me.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I could get for you to make you feel better?" He thought for a second before replying.

"Nah, it's okay. How does it look though?" I looked at his bruise, trying to figure out a nice way to tell him how bad it was.

"I think it makes you look tough. Girls like tough guys, you know." He grabbed my hand after I said this.

"On second thought, there is something you could do for me." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, and what would that be?" He still had a holding my hand, which he had placed on his thigh.

"Be my date to the dance." He looked at me, awaiting my reply. I decided to wait a few seconds to answer, just annoy him.

"I thought you'd never ask." I slid my hands around his neck, and leaned into him, stopping when we were a few inches apart from each other. I let him close the gap between our lips. His hands went to rest on my waist, and we kissed each other passionately, our lips moving in synch.

**Danny's POV**

"Anyone see Jerome or Britney? I can't hold onto their mail forever."I winked at Patricia when she passed me. She giggled, going off to talk to Mara.

"Oh, Jerome, poor darling, got punched by some guy who tried to hit on Britney. He's in his room right now! I'm sure some mail would cheer him up." Trudy inserted this.

"Britney's not in her room though. I just checked." Mick inserted in the conversation. We all exchanged looks, knowing exactly what was going on. I went to Jerome's room, not even bothering to knock on the door, and barging myself in. Jerome and my sister were on the bed, making out. They both jumped up from the bed when I came in, standing up next to it.

"Oh! Danny, um, whats up?" I rolled my eyes at Brittany, as she straightened out her shirt and hair. Everyone in the house flooded into the room.

"Jerome, man, you got game!" Mick said. I shot him a glare, making him shut his mouth.

"Oh my god, your eye!" Amber shouted. His eye was a dark purple color.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks." I looked at his hands, which was linked with Britney's.

"I'm guessing you guys are dating,then?" I asked this, looking straight at their hands.

"Well, yeah, kind of." Jerome looked at me when he said this. Big brothers and their little sister's boyfriends weren't supposed to like each other. I didn't like her last boyfriend Travis, and I let that fact be know to everyone. But Jerome was a good dude. I was almost positive he wouldn't break her heart.

"Ohhh, I knew it! I can start making you guys a scrapbook!" Amber was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Here's your mail, anyway." I tossed Britney a letter, and she read it over quickly.

"Danny, did you read this?" She gave the letter over to Jerome to read, who burst out laughing when he read it.

"What? What's it say?" She giggled, when she saw my face.

"It's a love letter from _Allison._ And it's kind of creepy. She said she'll follow you half way across the world if she has to." Britney looked worried, while Jerome just laughed.

"Who's Allison?" Patricia asked.

"Just this girl. Well, shes not just a girl- no, not like that Patrica!" She turned on her heel, storming out of the room. I glared at Britney.

"What? It's not my fault you have a stalker ex-girlfriend?" Jerome was still laughing at the letter, who had passed it to Mick, who was also laughing over it. I snatched form his hand, and went to my room. Just when me and Patricia where starting to connect, Allison sends this.

"Patricia! Open up!" I knocked loudly on her door. She didn't reply, but I could hear her shuffling inside the room. I stood outside for probably the next twenty minutes, explaining everything to her, but got no reply.

"...I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor said his usual speech, and I got up and went downstairs. So much for getting Patricia to go to the dance with me.

**Britney's POV**

"Trudy, I know this is a long-shot, but do you have any idea to which house this guy was in when he went to school here?" I sowed her the picture that I suspected to be my dad. She studied it.

"Oh, yes, I do! He went here, I remember seeing a picture of him somewhere!" I smiled, and heard Victor start his 'pin drop' speech.

"I've got to go, but thanks Trudy!" I shouted, while going out of the room. I bumped into Jerome and Alfie on the the way out.

"Oh, goodnight you two." I started to make my way up the stairs, but felt Jerome tug at my wrist and turn me around.

"What? No good night kiss?" I gave him a peck on the lips, causing him to smile. He

"See you tomorrow."

"Night Jerome , night Alfie!" I waved at both of them before rushing up the stairs, past Victor. I scanned the old photos on Victors office walls as quickly as I could. I stopped at one. It looked my dad, and Victor. I heard footsteps, and ran back into my room before anyone would realize I was here.

**Jerome's POV**

At two o'clock in the morning I heard a ear shattering scream that woke me up. I shot up I bed, seeing Alfie had woken up two. We rushed upstairs, seeing that most of the house was already up there. Britney was crying, and pointing at a wall in her bedroom. It was covered in some kind of dark mush. Mick went up to it, and put his finger against it, and then sniffed it.

"Please tell me either Aflie or you put this on the wall as a prank." Alfie and both shook our heads no.

"What-what is it?" Amber stuttered out. I put my arm around Britney as she started to cry harder.

"Someone was in my room! I saw him run out!" Britney looked extremely frightened, and I held onto to her to try to comfort her.

"I think- I think it's blood." Mick replied. We all looked at the suspicious thing on the wall.

"Look! It's a message!" Patricia walked fearlessly closer to the blood on the wall.

"_Don't pry into family history? _What's that mean?" Fabian read it aloud. Britney held onto me.

"I can't sleep in here tonight. Someone was in my room! I was alone...he couldv'e killed me!" I held onto her tightly.

"Guys...don't you think with all this commotion Victor would be here?" Nina spoke up, making us all wonder.

"Unless he's not here..." Mara stated this, and Mick went to look out of the doorway of the room.

"He's not in his office." Mick fidgeted, looking as nervous as everyone else.

"Then...where is he?"

**Just thought I'd throw a cliffhanger like that in:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mick's POV**

We all sat in a circle, our flashlights lightening the room. Britney sat on my right, with Jerome's arm protectively around her. Danny, who had become a better friend of mine, sat to my left. Even with his sunglasses on, I could tell he was staring at Patricia. I didn't know exactly what he saw in her. Maybe it was the fact that she was a challenge.

"What if this guy comes back? What if he try's to attack us?" Mara said nervously. She fidgeted in her spot.

"He wouldn't attack us if were together...right?" Amber seemed unconvinced by what she was saying.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a tall figure stood in the doorway. I screamed, along with the rest of the house. The figure stepped forward, and began to speak.

"Why aren't you all in bed!" Victor. It was Victor. I never thought I'd be relived to see him.

"There was something on my wall- an-and we were all scared after seeing it." Victor raised his eyebrows after Britney had said this.

"Mrs. Jacobs, may I ask what your talking about?" Britney stood up, heading towards her room, everyone, including Victor, following her.

"It's right...where'd it go!" Britney looked over the wall of her bedroom, which was now back,to normal. It didn't even have a trace or stain of the blood on it.

"That makes no sense. It was here no even twenty minutes ago. I swear!" I spoke up, defending Britney.

"I suggest you students all get back to our rooms immediately! And Mrs. Jacobs, I suggest you see a nurse tomorrow about your delusions of seeing things that aren't there." Victor turned around, and we were all left there stunned. It was gone. It disappeared so fast.

"This makes no sense!" Amber spurted out. We all stood there dumbstruck. I ran my finger over the wall, trying to see any trace of what was on the wall.

"Didn't I say get back to your rooms!" When Victor shouted this, we all scattered, practically running back to our rooms.

**Jerome's POV**

"You should really hurry up back to your room, Jerome. He'll realize your not there, and then he'll give you toilet duty. Again." Britney tried to put on a brave face.

"I'm not comfortable leaving you in here, alone. I don't really care what Victor says, or what punishment I'll get if he finds me in here." That got a smirk out of her.

"Jerome, I'll be fine. I'll leave the door open, so if anything happens, Nina and Amber are next door, and Victor's across the hall." Our voices were reduced to whispers, for fear of him hearing us. She had her arms crossed against her chest, with a determined look on her face.

"I don't now Brit. Maybe I should stay in here for a little while..." I waggled my eyebrows at her , causing her to roll her eyes.

"My brother would kill you. Literally." I shrugged my shoulders. It was worth a shot.

"Just be careful, okay?" Britney nodded her head, uncrossing her arms from her chest. She gave a quick kiss, and started to pull away. Even though her face looked fearless, her eyes looked scared. She wasn't as good as she thought she was at hiding her emotions.

"Night Jerome." She said, climbing into her bed.

"Night." I slipped quietly out of her room, passing Victor's office without him even noticing me.

****TWO DAYS PAST***

**Britney's POV**

I hated having a room alone SO MUCH. It felt creepy, like being home alone during a thunderstorm. I felt like anyone could walk in without me being able to stop them. So, the morning after the incident, I talked to Nina and Amber, and convinced them to let me bunk in their room. It was a tight squeeze, so I kept my dresser, and most of my clothes in the other room. At least I wasn't scared to go to sleep anymore though. That was always a plus.

Mick and I went on our usual morning run. We sprinted around the last 200 meters home. I won, of course, me having been the 100 meter state champion back home.

"You've been slacking these past few days, Mick." He shrugged his shoulders, not really responding. We hadn't been spending much time together after me and Jerome started dating. My life was actually kind of hectic now, always having to run, or study, or go on dates with Jerome. I barely had any time just to breathe.

"Well, just got a lot on my mind lately. I've been thinking a lot." I did a double take.

"Mick Campbell? THINKING? Am I in some kind of alternate universe?" He laughed at how sarcastic I was.

"It's just...Mara. And Amber. There both keep sending signals, but I don't know which one I should go for." Mick has more girl troubles than any guy I've ever meet. He's like a walking soap opera. I personally think he should be with Amber just for this reason- they were both so drama filled.

"Give it a week. If you feel like you like Mara less in a week, and Amber than same, then go for Amber. And vise versa." Mick seemed to think what I just said over in his mind.

"That's actually not bad advice. Better than what Fabian gave me." I smiled, trying to steady my breath as we reached the front door of the house.

"Don't mention it. " We both went inside, taking showers in our separate bathrooms. I straightened my hair, leaving it down. Nina and Amber were just getting up. I decided to let them get ready, so them we could head down to breakfast together. Jerome was at the bottom of the stairs when I exited my room. I went down, and gave him a quick kiss.

"How'd you sleep last night?" He shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"Would've been better if you were next to me." I felt myself turn a scarlet red. Breakfast was it's usual, with no one talking because of how early in the morning it was. Even though no one wold admit, we were still freaked out on what happened a couple nights ago. We just tried to go back to normal, avoiding the whole situation.

"You know guys, the dance is only in a week. And we haven't even gone dress shopping yet!" Amber exclaimed. I wasn't really looking forward to dance shopping. I considered faking sick, so I could sneak into Victor's office, and get a better look at the photo of him and my dad. But I cold never do that to Jerome. It'd be so wrong.

"We should all go today! That'd be so exciting!" Amber squealed at her place at the table, and I nodded to agree with her, to shut her up. Amber was great and all, its just the constant squealing got annoying. While everyone went upstairs to get their book bags, I took a bit longer than I probably should have. After Amber and Patricia left the room, Jerome sneaked in. While I put my notebook in my bag, he came up behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"I didn't get to properly say good morning earlier." he said this into my hair, sending chills down my spin. I turned around, so that we were now face to face. My arms went up around his neck, bringing us even closer together.

"Really? And how do you say good morning properly?" Jerome kissed me, literally pressing me into the desk behind me. He held onto my back, keeping me from falling over. My knees felt weak as he kissed me. He bit the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. He went in, both our tongues exploring the others mouth. He dipped me back a little, so that without him supporting me, I would fall back. After several minutes of us kissing, we broke apart.

"Mick and Alfie are probably wondering where we are." I said. He smirked, putting his arm around me, as we started to walk downstairs.

"Wait...I'll be right down, okay?" Jerome nodded, making his way down the stairs alone. I snuck into Victor's office, since he was now eating breakfast. I took out my phone, taking a picture of the picture of him and my father. After that, I quietly made my out of the office, and then walked down the stairs, carefully that now one would see or hear me coming out of the office.

"Got what you needed?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, I just forgot my notebook in the room." Jerome gave me a suspicious look. I got this pit feeling in my gut that he didn't believe me.

**Danny's POV**

Right now, I hated my life. Patricia still hadn't talked to me, and that psycho Allison kept sending me all these letters, and kept trying to call me. I strummed my guitar, completely blocked on what to play. My phone buzzed, and I looked down at the caller ID. Unknown.

"Hello?" A voice breathed heavily on the other end of the line.

"Tell your sister to stop digging her nose into things. She doesn't know what shes getting herself into." The voice was deep, heavy, and raspy. The line went blank on the other side.

"Hello? Hello?" No one answered and the dial-tone started.

**Review please!**


End file.
